Loving Memories
by CarbonatedLove
Summary: They found a girl lost in the forbidden forest, she has no memories of herself, and a twisted form of the Dark Mark seared into her flesh. What will happen when she begins her new life at Hogwarts?
1. Loving Memories

**Hello! thanks for clicking here!!! This is my first Harry Potter story! -scared- i really hope everyone likes it, the first few chapters might be a little boring...i'm sorry! but please bear with me!!! i'll make it better as it goes along, i promise! and please keep in mind this is, well, in a way my first story i've ever posted! Thanks again for clicking! I hope you like it!!!**

**Chapter 1**

"NO! Leave me alone!!!" you heard an echoing voice shout from somewhere before you heard a cry of anger. Soon a burning purple light was everywhere, a cold laugh, then a swirling black darkness took you.

You jumped to your feet covered in a cold sweat not remembering what happened. As you looked around you realized you were completely alone in a huge forest. The only sounds were coming from a small stream nearby and slight chirps from the birds hiding in the orange leaves that were falling to the ground before your eyes. Relaxing back into a normal stance you closed your eyes trying to remember what happened. Some sort of fight, purple light...but nothing else...suddenly your eyes shot open. You could literally remember nothing else! No memories at all, the only thing you could recall was some kind of fight. Your name...what was it? You almost had grasp of it, but couldn't quite catch it as it drifted somewhere in your mind. The sound of the stream broke through your thoughts, you then realized how dry your throat was. Following the sounds of the water, you made your way to a small opening in the trees with a beautiful clear line of water flowing between rocks and small bushes. Movement to your right caught your eye. You tried to look out of the corner of your eye as to not let the...thing know you had spotted it. It appeared to be a horse, mainly black...but there was something on its back, it couldn't have been a person though, glancing over you gasped as you saw a very strange sight indeed. It appeared to be a horse, but without any flesh, just soft black fur sticking to a skeleton of a horse, with huge black, bat like wings sprouting from its back. The horse...thing glanced over at you, taking a step back you thought to your self

'oh my god...what is this thing?'

And as if there were another person in your mind you heard an answer

'thresal' the voice replied.

Your eyes opened wide and you glanced around looking for someone even though you knew you were alone.

"Did you say that?" You murmured to the 'thresal' aloud

The thresal politely tilted it's head at you and slowly began walking over towards you.

You took another step back, but this caused the thresal to stop and so you took two steps forward because you would like to see if you could befriend such a magnificent animal. Seeing your friendliness the thresal walked more briskly towards you. When it was in touching distance you held out a fist ,as you would a dog, for the animal to sniff. The thresal sniffed your hand for only a few seconds before nudging your hand onto it's head. Smiling you began petting it, you looked down at it.

"Are you a boy?" you asked the thresal.

She snorted and shook her head. You laughed.

"ok, a girl then. You still need a name though!" Walking closer to her you began to ponder what name you could possibly come up with for such a creature.

'Calista' the name suddenly sprung into your mind. It sounded so familiar...

"How do you like Calista?" you asked the thresal. She seemed to ponder the name.

"It means beautiful." She seemed to like this because she then gave a nod and a small neigh. You smiled again at her.

"Calista it is then!...Now I just need to name myself..." you murmured remembering you didn't have a name...You suddenly heard a call of a crow.

"Rayven..." you tested it on your tongue...it had a nice ring you guessed...

"Do I seem like a 'Rayven' to you Calista?" you asked looking down into Calista's eyes. She gave another nod, this one more energetic than before.

"ok ok, I shall be Rayven then. Do you know where I might find any people around here?" you asked noticing the sun was beginning to sink and you knew it would be getting cold soon. Calista gave a small 'tsst' noise and turned to her side lowering her wing to you. Taking the hint you climbed up on her back and wrapped your arms loosely around her neck. Calista took off at a fast run and you bent down griping her neck tighter. Soon her gigantic wings spread out and began flapping and soon you could tell you were rising off the ground. Soon you were above the tall trees of the forest with the setting sun behind you. You took in a breath while you looked around you, the forest you were in moments ago seemed to stretch out forever behind you, but it ended about a mile and a half in front of you, were a humongous castle was perched on the ground with a wondrous lake next to it, but other than that beautiful land kept on going for miles around, it was so beautiful, but you soon forgot about it as Calista began to drop in to a steep dive heading straight for the lake. Somehow you knew she was going to pull up so the brief fear was soon replaced by uncontrollable excitement as you hollered into the empty land. As you guessed, Calista pulled up with her hoofs skimming the water sending droplets of water onto your face, and all to soon she was landing in front of the giant castle. Dropping off of her back you stared up at the giant castle in awe.

"And I'm just supposed to waltz in there? I'll probably get shot!" You complained turning your head to face Calista. In reply she pushed you forward with her head in the small of your back.

"ok ok, I'm going!" you said walking a little faster to get away from her pushes.

"And I'm just supposed to walk in?" you ask. She come walking over to you again, so you begin walking up to the door and try to pull it open but it's locked. You turn to walk away but see Calista giving you a look so you turn back around sighing and bang on the door three times. You wait about half a minute before one of the doors is opened by a confused looking man. Your eyes widened as you tried to find the top of the man, he had to be at least 8 feet tall! He looked down at you a confused smile crept on to his bearded face.

"Can I help ye'?" he asked

"err, well, Calista," you pointed over to the thresal, "brought me over here and told me to go in..." you half explained trying not to stare at the man.

"Erm, but why ar' ya here in da' first place? Term don't start 'till September..." he trailed off still looking at you confused.

"Term? Is this a school?" you asked looking again at the giant castle.

"O' course it is! This is Hogwarts!" he said as if that would explain everything.

"okay...but, er, I'm not sure why I'm here either, you see, I woke up a few hours ago in that forest over there," you again pointed behind you, only this time to the trees in the distance, the mans eyes widen in surprise at this, ", and then Calista brought me over here when I asked if there were any people around here..." you trailed off rubbing your arm nervously.

"Hm, that's a' bit strange...what was yer name again?" the man asked looking down at you. You were about to say you didn't know when you realized how weird that would be so you instead said Rayven.

"Well Rayven, I think we better take you up to the headmaster. Names Hagrid by the way. Come along now!" Hagrid said ushering you inside the castle. You were looking at all the different walls, doors, stair cases, statues and passages as you followed Hagrid through the castle that you almost ran into him when he cam to a stop at a statue of a bird without stretched wings.

"Sherbet Lemon!" Hagrid said to the statue, you thought he was degraded until that is the bird sprang to life opening yet another passage. You were slightly shocked at this, but not as surprised as you thought you should be though. You Began walking up a spiral staircase until you came to another stop, this time in front of large oak doors. Hagrid knocked loudly with his huge fist on the door.

"Professor, sir, there's someone here I think ye' should talk to!" Hagrid said through the door.

"Come in Hagrid." Came an old voice from inside. Hagrid slowly opened the door and beckoned for me to enter. You walked into the strangest room you'd ever seen, not like that's saying much. There were all sorts of strange silver instruments on the desks and walls and behind one of the desks was an elderly man in navy blue robes and a pointy hat on with long flowing silver hair and half moon spectacles. Sitting on his desk was a large red and gold bird, that you told yourself was a phoenix, that he was petting.

"Hello there. Can I help you somehow?" the man behind the desk asked staring at you with light blue twinkling eyes.

"I...erm..." You tried to say something yet didn't know what.

"She said she woke up in the forbidden forest and a thresal brought her up here and told her to come in, sir." Hagrid explained.

"Hm, that is interesting...," the man said looking back over to you, ", and how did you come to be in the forest?" He asked you

"well, erm, sir... I don't remember..." you answered looking down at the floor.

"What is your name young lady?" the man asked kindly

"I don't remember sir." you answered once again feeling stupid.

"Ye' told me it was Rayven a minute ago." Hagrid said looking down at you.

"That was the name me and Calista picked out while I was in the forest." you explained

"Calista?" the man asked

"She's the thresal that brought me over here sir" you explained.

"Ah, I see, "said the man nodding, ", Oh! And how rude of me!" the man exclaimed while getting up and walking towards you.

"My name is Professor Dumbledore, Rayven." he said while holding out his hand.

"It is nice to meet you sir." you replied as you took his hand, but as soon as you touched him, a splitting pain raced through your head. Yelling in shock you let go of Dumbledore and griped your head trying to stop the pain. Almost as soon as it came, the pain was gone and you opened your eyes again only to realize you were sitting on the ground. Blushing you got up and shook your head slightly to clear it.

"Rayven, are you alright?" Dumbledore asked looking very concerned

"Yes sir," you said trying to hold your self steady, ", I don't know what happened sir."

"Here, sit down." Dumbledore said while indicating to a chair nearby that you could have sworn wasn't there a second ago.

"Now, I think you should explain what you can and cannot remember so we can try and figure some things out. Yes?" Dumbledore asked sitting next to you on one side and Hagrid on the other, both in chairs you could once again swear weren't there a moment ago. And so you explained everything that had happened since you woke up in the forest.

"That is very strange indeed..." Dumbledore murmured half to himself as you finished up your summery of events thus far.

"Well, I think I will have to speak with a few people to get things sorted out, but until then, why don't you go back out onto the grounds with Hagrid and get some food to...Calista, is it?" you nodded at him "to Calista and then come back here in, ahhh, about a half hour, ok?" you again nodded at him. Then stood up with Hagrid and began walking back out side.

As you followed Hagrid back outside you saw Calista sitting there waiting for you along with a few other curious thresals. You walked over and began stroking Calista.

"Hey there girl, these some of your friends?" you asked looking around at the other creatures.

"Hello there, my name's Rayven." you introduced your self to the thresals. They all bowed or nodded their head.

"Very polite, they are." you replied looking over to Hagrid petting one of the thresals on the muzzle.

"Yeh, they ar'..." he said nodding, ", this one 'ere is Midori." He said petting the one in front of him, then nodding over the one on the left of you "dat ones Dargan 'n the last one is Nakia." he finished pointed at the one to your right.

"I had nevr' seen dis one before..." Hagrid said looking over at Calista. "O' well, can't know every creature in da forest!" he said smiling "Why don't we head on over t' me hut and grab em' something ta eat?" He asked already heading off towards the forest. You followed him for a few minutes in silence until you saw a cute little rock hut come in to view. Hagrid led you in to a paddock of some kinda and began taking all types of birds and ferrets off the lines and handing you some. You tried holding them away from your face and body without dropping them.

"You can give em' those, just mind yer fingers." Hagrid warned tossing some sort of bird in the air for Midori who bounced a little in the air and snapped the bird in his teeth. Following his lead you began tossing little animals in to the air for all the thresals. Soon you had at least five more thresals, attracted to the blood, in the paddock and you had run out of dead things to feed them. Hagrid looked up at the sun.

"Oi, it's had ta have been half n hour by now... better get goin..." Hagrid mumbled trying to shoo the thresals out the paddock. You followed Hagrid back up to the castle and found your self once again in front of Dumbledore's office. You listened and heard many voices in the room who where suddenly silenced by Hagrid's booming knocks.

"Come in." you heard Dumbledore's voice respond.

**So there it is! my first chapter! i hope you liked, i'm working on two right now, so, if your interested, please continue reading! If your not interested...Please continue reading anyways!!! thanks! have good days....**


	2. Loving Memories

**Heres chapter two like i said. Hope you like! thank you for reading this! it means alot to me!!! feel free to message me with any ideas, comments, suggestions, ect. they are welcome!!! well, enjoy! **

**Chapter 2**

As you walked in the door you looked around to find the room quite full. There was a red headed couple sitting in a couple of poof chairs behind them was a man in tatty robes with dark bags under his eyes, sitting next to him was a young-ish looking girl with bright pink spiked hair, standing by Dumbledore's desk was a man in all black with greasy black hair, sitting in a chair further away from everyone else was a man with eyes that didn't match and something that could have been a face long ago, and finally there was a huge black dog sitting near by the couple with red hair.

"Ah, here already I see..." you heard Dumbledore say and turned to face him.

"Erm...should I leave professor?" you asked looking again at all the people staring at you.

"No, no, no, you need a say in this anyways Rayven." and he gave a little wave of a piece of wood and a poof appeared in front of you, trying not to look too surprised you took the seat and faced Dumbledore again trying to ignore everyone else's stares drilling into you.

"A say in what professor?" you asked Dumbledore

"Where you will be staying until term starts." he replied smiling.

"What do you mean sir?" you asked confused

"Well, we can very well leave you wondering in the forest somewhere now can we?" he smiled once more "And by the way, let me introduce you to everyone!" he held his hand out to the greasy-haired man " This is Professor Severus Snape, he teaches potions." Snape gave a quick nod in your direction. Dumbledore nodded to the man with bags under his eyes, "Remus Lupin." Lupin smiled and nodded at you. "Tonks" Dumbledore pointed at the girl with pink hair, she gave a quick smile and a wave. "Arthur Weasly and Molly Weasly." The red haired couple gave kind smiles and a wave each. "Moody." The man with the non-matching eyes gave a grunt and a nod. "and Sirius Black" he nodded to the dog which with a nod from Dumbledore changed into a man sitting Indian style on the floor. Your eyes widened in surprise but you nodded at him regardless and he returned it with a slight smile.

"Now as I was saying, you will be needed a place to stay for the remainder of the summer, Mr. And Mrs. Weasly have offered their house to you if you would like to stay with them." Dumbledore asked looking over at you.

"I-I don't want to be a burden to anyone any further than I already have." you said to the floor.

"Oh dear! Don't you think for one instance you're a burden on anyone!" Said Mrs.Weasly kindly as she bustled over to you wrapping you in a quick one armed hug. You looked up at her with a slight smile. "now it would be no problem at all to us if you stayed over, but I must warn you, we currently have four boys staying at the house, but also two girls, I'm sure you'd get along fine with all of them though!" Mrs.Weasly explained.

"Er, I guess I will... but only if it's not a problem to anyone!" you hastily added.

"Well, that's settled!" Dumbledore said "Now, who would like some tea?" he asked smiling at everyone.

"I have other matters to attend to." Said Snape as he walked out the door.

"As do I Dumbledore. Come on Tonks " said Moody giving a nod to Dumbledore before hobbling out the door with a loud 'thunk' every other step, Tonks in toll.

"I'll be seeing you all!" Tonks said waving us as she walked out.

"Ok, so a table for six!" Dumbledore said as the chairs disappeared to be replaced with a rectangular table with tea and crumpets spread out on it. Dumbledore sat at one of the heads of the table, you on his left, Sirius next to you, Lupin on the other head of the table and Mrs. Weasly next to him then Mr. Weasly.

You quietly sipped on your tea as you listened in to the others conversations and just observed them all. You slowing began to notice eyes on you, you slowly scanned the table until you reached Sirius next to you looking politely at you, yet you could tell he was trying to figure something out about you. You gave him a slight smile hoping he would noticed you noticed him staring at you, but instead he said "You don't talk much do you?" you gave a slight shrug

"I don't know anyone and really have nothing to talk about..." you replied

"I guess that's true..." He said laughing. You felt at ease when he began laughing and you smiled and let out a small chuckle to. You heard every one quite down and look towards the door, confused you looked over to wondering what was going on before you realized that someone had knocked.

"Come in, Severus." you hear Dumbledore say from next you. The door opened and you once again see the black covered potions master.

"It is ready." Snape says to Dumbledore as he hands him a small vile filled with a reddish-purplish liquid.

"Thank you Severus," Dumbledore nods to Snape, Dumbledore then turned to you, ", Rayven, I'm going to ask you to drink this." Seeing the untrusting look in your eyes he beings to explain "It is a type of memory potion, it breaks though charms and curses that might be holding back your memories, if there is no curse on you, nothing will happen at all. So will you try it?" He asked holding out the vile to you. Slowly you take it and stare at the contents slightly swishing them around. You pop off the cork aware of everyone's eyes on you. You give the potion a slight sniff and recoil back. You hear laughter and turn to see Dumbledore with a kind smile on his face.

"I never said it was going to taste good!" Giving him a 'this isn't fair' look, you close your eyes and down the potion.

You feel like you've jut been thrown hundreds of feet into the air and are falling in slow motion. Soon that feeling stops though as you land hard on to something, but now it feels as if a hundred Hagrid sized men are trying to squeeze your head until it pops. You mind is being pumped full of all kinds of images, you never see any people, but places, and things. Wands, Diagon Alley, school lessons, spells, it all come pouring into your mind from some hidden nook in the back of your mind. You held your head tight to you as you curled in a ball, thinking that for some reason this would help the pain. As suddenly as it came, the pain and falling and darkness was gone and you slowly opened your eyes to find that you really were on the floor curled in a ball with everyone hovering over you. Lupin held his hand out to you and you slowly reached out your arm and took his hand as he began to gently pull you to your feet. You still got a slight head rush, but it soon passed as the world came back into focus.

"Are you alright, Rayven?" you heard Lupin ask you.

"Err, yeah, I think so..." you trailed off still trying to stand up straight.

"What the fuck were you trying to do Snivellus poison her!?" You hear Sirius yell and turn to see him a few inches away from Snape's face, both faces wearing horrible looks of hatred and they both had out there wands gripping them tightly to their sides with white knuckles.

"Now, now..., "You heard Dumbledore say in a calming voice in Snape and Blacks direction. ", She is fine Sirius, I'm sure you would fall down as well if you had thousands of memories suddenly trying to all fit in your head. Now both of you put your wands away, there is no need for them..." He trailed off eyeing both of the men. Still glaring at each other, both Snape and Black began to slowly place their wands back in their pockets. When Snape's wand was safely away, Sirius turned and walked over to you.

"Are you alright now?" He asked searching you for injuries

"Yes, I feel fine now, thank you." you replied now standing on your own again.

"Do you have any of your old memories now?" you heard a voice on your right ask and turned to look at Dumbledore.

"Yes... and no." you answered slowly "...I have memories, but none are personal, I remember spells, shops and this world in general, but nothing about my self...except... I do remember my birth-day..." You said trying to bring it more clearly into your mind. "January...the...14th" You nodded slowly "so that makes me...15 now" you said.

"Yes, so you will be put in the fifth year...,that is...you said you remembered spells, yes?" Dumbledore asked you

"Yes, I can remember quite a lot actually..." You told him

"Ah, well that's good...What do you think the most powerful spell you know is?" He asked you. You thought for a few seconds.

"There are about four I have in mind right now...the Patronus charm..." you answered

"Yes, that is always a good one to know" Lupin said from next to you.

"The Cruciatus curse..." you said

"...Not one of the best ones..." Dumbledore said his brow furrowing

"The Imperius curse..." Dumbledore kept quite as you said this and motioned for you to continue.

"Avada Kadavra" You continued. Dumbledore stared at you trying to chose what to say next

"And have you ever used that last curse before Rayven?" He asked staring in to your eyes. For some reason you felt strangely powerful and a slight smile came over your face without your knowing.

"I don't remember..." you answered Dumbledore still trying to place these emotions.

"I see," Dumbledore answered with slight grave in his voice. "Would you please show us your left forearm Rayven?" he asked, you pulled up the left sleeve of the long black velvet cloak you had been wearing and turned over your arm to revel a dark skull with a snake slithering in and out of it. The dark mark, but yours was different than the one you remembered. Oh, that's why, one little wing was about ¼ of the way up the snakes body. You looked up to the other there with you to find them all staring at you with wide eyes, some with their mouths open in shock. Confused you looked back down to the mark on your arm and began to understand is was on _your_ arm. You couldn't remember doing anything to receive this mark, so it was almost like it wasn't yours, but _had_ done something. This wasn't fair! You couldn't remember anything about your self, you didn't want this mark! But now they were going to shun you, you knew it. Slowly you fell to the floor and sat there with your knees pulled against your chest and your arms around them.

"Who am I?" you asked your knees trying to fight back tears of confusion and frustration. Suddenly you felt arms pull you into a hug. Opening your eyes you saw red hair. Molly.

"Shhh, it's alright. You didn't do anything wrong. It will be ok..." She cooed to you rocking back and forth slowly. "I think its about time you come to your new home." She said looking over at Dumbledore as she slowly helped you to your feet.

"Yes, you can let her meet everyone, settle in and have a good nights sleep." Dumbledore said with slight sadness in his voice.

"How are we to get there? Rayven is to young to apperate..."Arthur asked

"Ah... we still have that port-key to your house don't we?" Dumbledore asked

"Oh, yes we do!"

"Excellent..." Dumbledore said going off behind his desk. After rummaging around in drawers and cabinets, he pulled out a silver instrument that matched the many other ones strewn around his office.

"Here we are!" he said walking over to us. "Good bye Rayven, we shall see you soon, and I hope you enjoy the rest of your summer break." he said. For the first time since you stood up, you looked up from the floor and into Dumbledore's eyes.

"good bye..."you said quietly. You stepped back and gave a small bow to all the others in the room "thank you, everyone." and you turned back and reached out your arm towards the cool metal.

"Ok, on three, one, two, three!" Dumbledore said as the three of you all grabbed on to the metal. You felt a strong tug around your navel as the floor left you and you began spinning, you closed your eyes tightly trying to keep down your tea, when, as soon as it went, the floor came crashing back to your feet, your knees buckled slightly but you managed to stay standing. As you opened your eyes you looked around something that you supposed was a very cluttered yet comfortable family room. You looked around and found many squishy sofas and chairs, a large fire place, and a chess board on the table in the center of the room. Through a doorway you found a kitchen with four boys, three with red hair, one with black, and two girls, one once more with red hair and the other with brown, sitting at a table, all staring at you to see who had popped into their house.


	3. Loving Memories

**Thank you guys soo much for even reading this far!!!**

**This one is really REALLY short, so i'm sorry to those of you that read. I'm working on posting up 4 right now though, so you won't have to wait.**

**Thanks again. And you can Email me with comments or suggestions or whatever you wish! Have a nice day! and i hope you like!**

**Chapter 3**

Molly and Arthur began walking towards them, so you followed. Once in the kitchen you could tell two of the red haired boys were twins, one of them stood up.

"Welcome back Mum, Dad" he nodded to his parents "And hello Milady." he said taking my hand and bowing while giving it a slight kiss. You giggled slightly while Molly pushed him back into his seat.

"Everyone, this is Rayven, she will be staying with us until term starts, Rayven this is George" She pointed to the one that had already 'greeted you' "Fred" the other twin stood up and shook your hand "Ronald" "Just Ron" said the other red haired boy who also shook your hand with a slight blush "Ginny" Ginny stood up and gave you a small hug and a 'hello' "Hermione Granger" she also shook your hand with a 'it's nice to meet you!' "And Harry Potter" she finished as you suddenly felt pure hatred towards him, you wanted to hurt him, you needed to kill him! Fighting the strange emotions you held out your right hand and shook hands anyways.

"OW!!!" both you and Harry yelled and pulled your hands back while he gripped his head and you grabbed your left arm.

"Arthur! Why don't you show Rayven her room!" piped in Mrs.Weasly to break the awkward silence. He looked confused at first but then got the hint.

"Oh, ok, Right this was Rayven!" Arthur said while walking out of the room and up some stairs. You turned and gave a nod to everyone before briskly going off to join Arthur still gripping your arm.

You followed Arthur up the stairs and past at least four rooms before turning right and going in to a room with three beds. One bed looked as if it belonged there, while the other two looked as if they had been thrown in at the last second. 'Which they probably had' you thought to your self.

"This is the room you'll be sharing with Hermione and Ginny, I hope it's ok..." Arthur said with slightly red ears. You gave him a small hug

"It's wonderful Mr.Weasly, thank you" he smiled and gave a small hug in return.

"Please, call me Arthur"

"ok...Arthur" he gave a small chuckle

"Now why don't you go and wash up, its just on the other side of the hall, just there" he said pointing behind him "and then you can come down for dinner when your ready, ok?" he said while exiting the room.

"Alright, and thank you again." you replied as you closed the washroom door behind you.

You slipped off your cloak and hung it on the hook on the back of the door and looked down at your cloths for the first time. You had slightly lose black jeans, a tight black spaghetti strap top with buckles all down the stomach, some black leather bracelets and five silver rings spread out between all your fingers. You walked over to the mirror above the sink and saw yourself for the first time. You had semi-straight dark brown hair that hung back to your shoulder blades, fair skin that seemed to almost glow, bright blue-green eyes which had a line of black eyeliner surrounding them, soft lips which were just the right shape and size that donned purplish lipstick. You had a black choker fastened around your neck and another longer necklace that was hanging in your shirt, you pulled it out and found a small silver phoenix with it's wings spread attached to the skinny golden chain. Tucking it back in your shirt you turned on the water and began washing your hands, once they were dry you put your foot up on the counter to tighten your shoes ,because they felt lose, to find black boots with about 3inches of heel that laced up to your knees. After tightening them you spotted a brush on the counter. Hoping the owner wouldn't mind you picked it up and began running it through your hair. When your hair was tangle free you slid the brush back the counter, but it fell to the floor

"Oops!" you said to yourself while bending over to pick it up. When you had your hand around it you felt something poking you in your side, you quickly stood up right placing the brush back, you looked down towards your pocket and found a wand sticking out. Wondering why this was the first time you noticed it you picked it up and felt that familiar sense of power. Ignoring it you looked up into the mirror and decided that your brown hair didn't go with your attire, you pointed the wand at your head and thought of the color you wanted. As soon as it entered your mind, black with purple highlights trickled through your hair like water, staining it. Smiling, proud of your self you pointed it next at your face as your eyeliner was re-done better and thicker ,your lips more purple and your eyes a light purple. Giggling with excitement you then made your nails a glossy black. You then pointed it at your shirt and identical buckles to the one on your shirt crawled their way down your arms and laced out to your middle finger and thumb. Running your hand through your new hair you saw a glint of metal. Tucking your hair behind your ears you realized you had two piercings in each of your lobes and one towards the top of your right ear. Surprised you fiddled with the top one as you searched your self for more holes in your body only to find one more in your tongue. Holding up your wand you wondered what else you should change, when you remembered that you were supposed to be going down for dinner, and everyone was probably waiting for you. You quickly grabbed your cloak and opened the door, tossing the cloak in your new room you began sprinting down the stair, stuffing your wand back it your pocket on the way down. As you reached the kitchen you saw everyone just now starting to take there seats.

"Sorry I took so long!" you apologized while looking for a place to sit.

"It's alright dear, dinner is almost ready, take a seat anywhere you want." Said Mrs.Weasly who was bustling around the kitchen. You scanned the table once more to find George pointing at the seat between him and Harry. You didn't really want to sit next to Harry for fear of pain to either of you again, but you didn't want to be rude either... So you made your way over to them and sat down smiling at George.

"Is your head better?" you awkwardly ask Harry

"Hm? Oh, yeah it's fine, thanks for asking..."

"Err, yeah, I'm sorry..."

"Oh, its ok, it does that a lot, but I'm fine!"

"Ok, that's good. That it doesn't hurt anymore I mean!" he chuckled as he stared at you for a few seconds.

"You look different..." Harry said still eyeing you

"Oh, yeah, I was changing my hair ,eyes ,cloths and such. That's why I took so long..." you explained.

"Oh! Are you a metamorphmagus?!" Harry asked

"Erm, no, I had to use my wand...not sure how I did it though...oh well" you trailed off wondering if you _were_ a metamorphmagus...but those thoughts were pushed out of your head as Mrs.Weasly began to load food on to the table and put plates in front of everyone. Until you had seen the food you hadn't realized how hungry you really were. Everyone lost time as you all sat there eating delicious food and joking until no one could barley keep their eyes open and eventually everyone dragged them selves to bed. After Ron and Harry left you followed Hermione and Ginny to the room saying your goodnights you fell asleep as soon as your head hit the pillow.


	4. Loving Memories

**Heres number four just like i promised! this one is a bit short as well though, forgive me!!! I'm having a horrible time right now with the next section. I hoping the brain dead ness will go away real soon. Thanks again for keeping with me this long! And i noticed i didn't post my Email address any where last time, and i don't know wheather its floating around this site or not, but just in case its so if you wanna sed me anything, feel free! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 4**

You woke the next morning to the soft hushes of voices next to you. You were getting ready to roll over and greet a good morning to those next to you until you heard

"Do they all know that she has the dark mark?" Ginny you decided was the owner of this voice, and clearly talking about you. How had they found out about the mark? You though maybe the night shirt your had borrowed from Ginny had climbed your arm, but you felt the fabric still twisted about you. Confused you kept still, lifting your head just a fraction in order to hear them better.

"_Because_ she doesn't even know why she even has it." Hermione this time. And you also decided that Molly must have told them, while Arthur was showing you your room most likely...

"I guess, but what if she is lying? What if she's a spy for You-Know-Who?" Ginny asked more hushed and airy than before.

"If Dumbledore trust her to be here, we can to Ginny." Hermione soothed.

"Yes, I suppose..." She paused for a moment "...do you think she'll let me have a look at it? I've never seen the mark before!" Ginny asked eagerly. You could almost feel Hermione's shock and disapproval shoot through the room. 

"No Ginny, you shouldn't! That's rude first of all, and, I'm not sure if we should know about it in the first place..." Hermione said uncertainly.

"But if you ask nicely, she might just let you..." You said to Ginny rolling over and propping your self up on your elbow.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't really mean to eavesdrop on you guys..." you said quickly at seeing their shocked and slightly scared faces.

"No, really, it us who should be sorry, we shouldn't have been talking about you like that!" Hermione quickly apologized.

"Na, its ok, after all, I just kinda popped into your house with out warning, its understandable." You said while sitting up crossed legged facing the girls.

"Still..." Hermione said while you noticed Ginny staring at your arm. You placed your head to the point she was looking at and smiled at her.  
"Oh! I'm sorry, I didn't mean...." she trailed off looking back to the bed. You were getting uncomfortable with their awkwardness with you.

"Err, so you said you wanted to see the mark did you?" you asked Ginny slowly. Her head shot up.

"Only if you don't mind!" she said. You gave a small shrug and began pulling up the left sleeve of the button down night shirt and turned over your arm reveling the black mark scared into your flesh. Both Hermione and Ginny bent in closer to you examining the sign on your outstretched arm. Ginny had a look of curiosity and Hermione had confusion etched on their faces.  
"Why does the snake have a wing?" Hermione asked looking up at you. Ginny looked up as well.  
"That's not supposed to be there?" she asked sheepishly.  
"No, the true dark mark is wing free Ginny, and Hermione, I wish I knew myself why it does..." you replied getting lost while staring at the cursed image yourself. A knock at the door brought you back to your senses and you quickly pulled your sleeve down while Ginny called the person(s) in. The twins both fully dressed entered the room.

"Oy! A pajama party!" said Fred as he and George both leaped onto the beds. Harry and Ron walked soon after the twins, still in their PJ's with hair sticking in every direction and groggy looks on their faces.

"Aren't you to beautiful this morning" Ginny joked at Harry and Ron as they flopped on to the beds.

"Shu up Inny!" Ron tried to mumbled through the mattress.

"I wanna go back to sleeeeep." Harry whined staring blankly at the ceiling.

"Why are you so ickle Ronie?" Fred said while poking Ron in the side. He blindly attempted to swat away Fred's hand.

"I wonder why!?" Ron replied sitting up on the bed glaring at the twins who just smiled innocently back at him. You tilted your head slightly at the boys in confusion.

"We had the pleasure of waking up the sleepy heads this morning." Began Fred smiling.

"With a couple of fireworks in their beds..."George finished while rolling on the bed screaming in an apparent impersonation of Ron and Harry. You and Ginny began laughing with Fred and George, Ron got a hateful look on his face, Harry gave a very sleepy scowl but didn't really put much effort into it, while Hermione tried to keep a straight disapproving look.  
"Well, your all a lively bunch" Said Mrs.Weasly from the doorway with a smile on her face "Now get up! Breakfast is almost ready!" She said before bustling back down the stairs.

"Ah, food, sounds good to me!" said Fred as him and George followed Molly to the kitchen."Come on mate, we better get dressed..." Ron said while poking Harry till he stared moving towards the door.

"Gah, forget that, I'm going down there like this!" said Ginny while hopping out of bed and making her way to the kitchen with you and Hermione in toll.

As you all sat in silence pretty much inhaling your food, an owl swooped in and dropped seven letters fro hog warts on the table. Each of you (Harry, Ron, Fred, George, Ginny, Hermione, and you) picked up the letter addressed to you and began to read it.

Dear, Ms. Alavord,

We are please to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September1. We await your owl by no later than July 31. br 

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress

Inside was another slip of paper listing the books need for that year.

_The Standard Book of Spells Grade 5_ by Miranda Goshawk  
_Defensive Magical Theory _by Wilbert Slinkhard

_A History of Magic _by Bathilda Bagshot

_Magical Theory _by Adalbert Waffling

_Guide to Transfiguration _by Emeric Switch

_One Thousand Herbs and Fungi _by Phyllida Spore

_Magical Drafts and Potions _by Arsenius Jigger

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them _by Newt Scamander

Continuing down the page it listed the supplies you needed.

1 Wand

1 Cauldron ( Brass, Standard size 3)

1 set of glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set of brass scales

Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad

Folding up the letter and placing it back in the envelope you thought to your self how much stuff that was, it was then the thought of how you are going to pay for all of it struck you. But before you brought up that depressing subject you thought about the name "Alavord" Looking up at Molly, you asked

"Molly...?"

"Yes dear" She replied as everyone looked up from their letters to listen

"Erm, Why does my letter say, Ms. Alavord on it?" At this everyone really quieted down because though you had been here only 2 days, you hadn't talked about your memories, or lack there of. But considering you knew everyone else knew, what harm could come?

"Oh my dear!!! I forgot to tell you! Professor Dumbledore has decided to give you that last name and say you are a transfer student from the states! I'm can't believe I forgot to tell you, I'm sorry dear! But that will be much easier than saying you can remember you see."

"Ah, well that makes since..." you said with a smile to her which she graciously returned. You looked back down at the table and saw a letter there which you had not seen before, picking it up you saw that 'Rayven Alavord' was once again written on an envelope. You began opening it and folded out the letter within which ,in sharp angular yet graceful writing, read:

Dear Rayven,

Enclosed in this is the key to your vault at Gringotts. You vault number is 613.

Use it well my angel.

That was it, no signature or anything! Near exploding with confusion you re-read the note at least fifteen time before Mrs.Weasly came bustling over to.

"What have you got there dear?" she said reading the letter and getting a very strangle implacable look on her face before quickly going off into the other room calling for Arthur.


End file.
